1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable container for handling golf accessories and golfer's suppliers and more particularly, to an article carrier for drink cans, a digital watch, golf balls, golf tees, a golf marking pencil, and the like, which is capable of being attached to a golf bag so that these articles can be conveniently utilized by the golfer as he moves about the golf course. The articles such as drink cans, golf balls, and golf tees in the gold accessory carrier of the present invention are readily and easily supplied from the carrier.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Many types of devices for handling golf accessories and golfer's suppliers are known in the art. For example, (a) golf clips including spring-like material are adapted to be resiliently and removably mounted to the rim of a golf bag. Such golf clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 715,759, 1,648,565, 1,973,819, 2,536,725, 3,753,519, 4,449,310, and 4,730,728. However, since such gold clips are small in size, many heavy drink cans cannot be carried therein. (b) Golfer's pocket kits which are permanently attached to the golf bag are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,331, 4,282,912, 4,350,194, 4,383,563, 4,657,135, and 4,753,446. However, such golfer's pocket kits are small in size and golfer's supplies and golf accessories in said golfer's pocket kits are all mixed up. On the other hand, such golfer's pocket kits do not disclose the use of an assembly in proper combination with the golfer's suppliers and golf accessories. (c) Golf club carriers containing a plurality of chambers disposed therein for accommodating golf accessories and golfer's supplies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,573, 4,245,684, 4,317,477, 4,319,616, and 4,629,202. However, since such golf club carriers disclose that the use of chambers for carrying golf accessories and golfer's suppliers are formed in the interior of golf carriers, it is very difficult and takes time for the user to remove the articles from the chambers of such golf club carriers.